Arthur Stanhope
Arthur Stanhope is a character from George of the Jungle. He is the husband of Beatrice Stanhope, the father of Ursula Stanhope, the father-in-law of George, and the maternal grandfather of George Jr. He is the president of the Stanhope Bank in San Francisco, California. Unlike Beatrice, he seems to understand his daughter better and believes that she is old enough to make her own decisions and doesn't seem to care if she doesn't want to marry someone wealthy. Role in the film In the film Arthur first appears when Ursula and her best friend Betsy go to the Stanhope Bank to tell him that Ursula has decided to not marry her fiancé, Lyle Van de Groot, to which Arthur and his staff surprise Ursula with an engagement party when the girls enter the bank and he happily wishes his daughter a Happy Engagement Day. When Ursula tries to tell her dad about what happened in the jungle he tells her to look at the TV because the most remarkable thing is happening on the Bay Bridge to which Ursula spots George on the TV trying to help a parachutist who is dangling from the bay bridge not far from the water and she rushes off to rescue George who winds up saving the man's life. The next day Ursula tells her parents that she doesn't wanna marry Lyle to which Arthur and Beatrice at first reply "We Understand Dear" to which the Narrator replies "Just Kidding" and in the next shot Beatrice freaks out and drops her drink to which Ursula explains to her parents about how Lyle shot George in the jungle and how she doesn't want to marry Lyle anymore to which Arthur strongly sides with his daughter stating that this is Ursula's wedding decision and he and Beatrice can't force her to marry someone against her will. But Beatrice refuses to accept this and believes that Ursula has caught a disease from being in the jungle and that she will marry Lyle no matter what. She then asks to see George to which Ursula takes her parents outside to meet George who swings into the wedding cake of Lyle and Ursula and gets cake all over Arthur and Beatrice and says hello. The next day when Ursula wakes up she finds George has left and wonders why he didn't say goodbye to which she asks Arthur and Beatrice to which Beatrice reveals that she had a talk with George and that he should let Ursula marry Lyle to which angers Ursula but she soon learns that she loves George and decides to return to the jungle but is stopped by her mom who tells her no and tells Arthur to say something to which Arthur supports his daughter by telling her to be careful. To which Ursula kisses her dad and thanks him for his approval and leaves and when Beatrice tells Arthur to do something he replies "What would have me do? There's obviously no stopping her." To which Beatrice takes a sip of her drink and tries to follow Ursula and stop her to which after she leaves the room Arthur says in frustration underneath his breath how much of a pain Beatrice is to him. Arthur appears in the end at the of the film at George and Ursula's wedding with Beatrice to which she tells him that she wishes that he would do something about all the monkeys because she feels like Jane Goodall to which Ape says "Madame, I knew Jane Goodall, and you are no Jane Goodall." At the wedding Arthur dances with his daughter and George gives him a handshake, a hug, and raffles his hair to which Arthur likes his new son-in-law. George of the Jungle 2 Arthur doesn't appear in the sequel, nor is he mentioned, this could be either because he possibly divorced Beatrice or he may have passed away. Category:Characters Category:Live-action characters Category:George of the Jungle characters Category:Males Category:Adults Category:Spouses Category:Grandparents Category:Disney characters Category:Heroes Category:Businesspeople Category:American characters